legoherofactoryfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hero Factory
350px|center Hero Factory (pol. Fabryka Bohaterów) - jest to kolejna seria LEGO Technic, która w 2010 roku zastąpiła serię BIONICLE. Pierwsze zestawy z tej serii wyszły w drugiej połowie tego samego roku. Seria ta zakończyła się w roku 2014, a zastąpiła ją powracająca seria BIONICLE. Koncentrowała się głównie na figurkach akcji do budowania. Powstanie Linia zabawek Hero Factory została zaprojektowana przez LEGO w 2009 roku, jeszcze przed zakończeniem serii BIONICLE. Miała na celu przyciągnięcie mniejszych fanów klocków i odnowienie zainteresowania figurkami akcji, które można by było po prostu zbudować. Zestawy Hero Factory zaprojektowano tak, by były one prostsze w budowie. Natomiast historię Fabryki Bohaterów przedstawiono w sposób epizodyczny - opisywane są osobne przygody Bohaterów, nie powiązane ze sobą w znaczący sposób. Zestawy są wydawane falami co sześć miesięcy: na wiosnę oraz w lecie. Hero Factory wykorzystuje podobne elementy do tych, znancyh z BIONICLE, a także styl budowy i konstrukcji swojego poprzednika. thumb|left|260px|Druga wersja logo Hero Factory Rozwój Oficjalnie seria Hero Factory została wydana w drugiej połowie 2010 roku. Wszystkie zestawy miały na opakowaniu symbol i napis "Od twórców postaci BIONICLE". Był to sposób na utrzymanie przy nowej linii starych fanów serii BIONICLE. Bohaterowie, którzy mieli być łatwo dostępni, byli sprzedawani jako małe zestawy, natomiast złoczyńcy i pojazdy były zestawami średnimi lub dużymi. Tego samego roku została stworzona strona HeroFactory.com. Zastała ona zaprojektowana przez twórcę strony Bionicle.com - Kelly'ego McKiernana. Na początku 2011 roku została wydana nowa podseria zestawów Hero Factory oparta na nowym systemie budowy, który także bazował na systemie budowy kulkowym (kulkowych stawów). Została ona nazwana "Próba Ognia" (lub "Ognista Przeprawa"). Wydano jednak mniejszą liczbę setów, niż w poprzednim roku. W kwietniu ruszyła też strona Hero Recon Team, która pozwala projektować własnych herosów w oparciu o projekt LEGO Design byME. Można też było stworzyć i zamówić własny zestaw, a wiele części Hero Factory zostało uwzględnionych w programie LEGO Digital Designer. Trzecia fala zestawów Fabryki Bohaterów została wydana w drugiej połowie 2011 roku. Nazwano ją "Dzika Planeta", wprowadzono kolejną generację Bohaterów i złoczyńców opartych na zwierzętach. Przełomem okazało się wydanie zestawu, który przedstawiał Bohatera w wersji innej, niż podstawowa, wielkości małego zestawu. Set 2282 Rocka XL zapoczątkował wydawanie zestawów Bohaterów różnej wielkości (w tym XL). Kolejne sety wydano wraz z nadejściem 2012 roku. Nastąpiłow wtedy wiele zmian związanych z serią "Breakout" ("Wielka Ucieczka"): zamiast kanistrów oraz kartonowych pudełek, małe i średnie zostały po raz pierwszy wydane w plastikowych saszetkach, Bohaterowie zostali wydani także jako średnie zestawy, a część przestępców jako małe sety. Każdy zestaw zawierał też nowy Rdzeń Bohatera z nadrukowanym kodem do internetowej gry Breakout (Gra). Niestety została wycofana możliwość projektowania i zamawiania własnych Bohaterów, co związane było z zamknięciem projektu LEGO Design byME. Fala, która została wprowadzona do sprzedaży w lecie 2012 roku była kontynuacją fabuły i tematyki setów z poprzedniej polowy roku. Charakterystycznym dla serii Breakout stały się Kajdanki Bohatera i nowe Rdzenie. W 2012 roku wydano zestawy z serii LEGO Super Heroes, które były figurkami akcji i posiadały system budowy kulkowej znany z serii Hero Factory. Oznaczało to rozpowszechnienie się nowych stawów kulkowych z 2011 roku w innych seriach. Kolejna podseria Hero Factory została wydana w 2013 roku. Był to "Brain Attack" ("Atak Mózgów"), który dalej korzystał z Rdzeni Bohatera z kodami do nowej gry Brain Attack. Charakterystycznymi elementami serii stały się elastyczne Mózgi. Tym razem także tytani (duże zestawy) otrzymali saszetki zamiast pudełek (oprócz setu 44014 Jet Rocka). Atak Mózgów trwał cały 2013 rok, jednak więcej zestawów wydano w pierwszej połowie roku. W roku 2014 nadeszła podseria "Invasion from Below". Kolejnym przełomem było wprowadzenie minifigurek Bohaterów w zastępstwie za ich figurki akcji. Złoczyńcy to ogromne Bestie, natomiast Bohaterowie zostali wyposażeni we własne Maszyny Bojowe (o stawach kulkowych), które pilotowali. Pojawiły się też małe Skoczki, które po naciśnięciu na tył ich tułowi skakały. Fabuła W mieście Makuhero znajduje się budynek Fabryki Bohaterów. To tutaj tworzeni są Bohaterowie - klasa robotów, których zadaniem jest strzeżenie prawa i porządku w galaktyce. Stąd też są wysyłani na misje walki ze złoczyńcami i potworami oraz ratowania niewinnych istot. Oficjalna fabuła serii Hero Factory Koncentruje się jednak na elitarnym oddziale herosów - Drużynie Alfa 1. Jej podstawowymi członkami są: Preston Stormer, Jimi Stringer, Dunkan Bulk oraz rekruci: William Furno, Natalie Breez i Mark Surge. Jeszcze na samym początku istnienia Fabryki, trzem pierwszym herosom oraz Von Nessowi i Thresherowi udało się odeprzeć atak złowieszczego Legionu Ciemności. W roku 2010 Alfa 1 musiała zetrzeć się ze zdradzieckim byłym Bohaterem - Von Nebulą - oraz z jego Gangiem podłych przestępców. Bohaterom udało się aresztować Rotora, następnie stoczyli walkę z Corroderem, któremu udało się jednak uciec. Niedługo po tym starli się z Meltdownem i zakażonym komisarzem Draxem, a nawet z zakażonym nanobotami Prestonem Stormerem. Ostateczna bitwa ze złoczyńcami odbyła się w New Stellac, gdzie Von Nebula został wessany do swojej własnej Laski Czarnej Dziury. Kiedy nadeszła pierwsza połowa 2011 roku, herosi mieli za zadanie pokonać okrutnych Ognistych Przestępców, którzy zaatakowali Stację Paliw 22 w poszukiwaniu energii. Jednak w swoich standardowych wersjach nie mieli szans w starciu z przeciwnikami, dlatego poddali się unowocześnieniu. Wkrótce do Drużyny Alfa 1 dołączyli Julius Nex i Nathan Evo. W końcu herosi pokonali i aresztowali złoczyńców: Fire Lorda, Jetbuga, Drilldozera i Nitroblasta. Druga połowa roku przyniosła kolejne zagrożenie - Witch Doctora, który nielegalnie wybywał Quaza, zniewolił część stworzeń żyjących na Quatros, a następnie zwabił na nią Daniela Rockę i przejął jego statek. Oddział Alfa 1 ponownie ruszył do walki ze złem i przebudowaniu do wersji 3.0 udali się na planetę. Tam uratowali Rockę (który stał się nowym członkiem oddziału) i oswobodzili stworzenia. Następnie z pomocą Rocki XL pokonali Witch Doctora, tym samym ratując niszczejącą planetę. 2012 rok poświęcony był masowej ucieczce z więzienia, którą zapoczątkował Voltix. Uwolnił on wszystkich więźniów (w tym członków dawnego Legionu Ciemności) oraz ducha Von Nebuli. Większość herosów została wysłana osobno na misję ponownego złapania kryminalistów: Stormer miał schwytać Speeda Demona, Stringer Voltixa, Furno Jawblade'a, Breez zaczęła ścigać Thornraxxa, Nex XT4, Surge Splitface'a, a Evo Toxic Reapę. Rocka natomiast pozostał w Fabryce, aby zbadać sprawę ucieczki przestępców. Okazało się jednak, że zaplanował ją Black Phantom, dawny przywódca Legionu Ciemności, który planował zniszczyć Hero Factory. Bohaterom udało się schwytać część zbiegów oraz pokonać nikczemnego przeciwnika. Bohaterowie musieli też stawić czoła Core Hunterowi (początkowo usiłował go złapać Bulk), który usiłował sterroryzować galaktykę za pośrednictwem potężnej broni zwanej Pudłem Zagłady . Po nieustępliwym pościgu za nim i niezwykle ciężkiej walce, przestępca został pokonany swoją własną bronią, przez co praktycznie przestał istnieć. W roku 2013 Bohaterowie musieli przeciwstawić się kolejnemu ogromnemu zagrożeniu - armii Mózgów, które wyhodował tajemniczy złoczyńca. Mózgi przybyły na Planetę Makuhero, gdzie zmutowały miejscowe stworzenia w Ogrumy, Bruizery, Pyroxy, Scaroxy, Frost Beasty, Aquagony. Mutanty pod kontrolą pasożytów ruszyły na Makuhero. Do walki z nimi przystąpiło kilka Drużyn, w tym Alfa 1. Herosi uporali się z najeźdzcami oraz z tajną bronią Mózgów - elektrycznym Dragon Boltem. Oswobodzili także Surge'a, który został zainfekowany przez Mózg. Wkrótce Alfa 1 uratowała statek Valiant i jego załogę oraz planetę Tranquis VII przed pasożytami. Ujawniła się też Galaktyczna Konspiracja, która doprowadziła do wybuchu eksperymentalnego generatora w Hero Factory, który przeniósł czwórkę Bohaterów do innego wymiaru. Udało im się jednak wrócić i ruszyć do walki z dalszymi zagrożeniami. Jakiś czas później (w 2014 roku) miasto Antropolis zaatakowały hordy dzikich Skoczków oraz Bestii, które wypełzły z podziemnych jaskiń. Bohaterowie z pomocą Maszyn Bojowych ruszyli do metropolii, aby powstrzymać plagę potworów. Po uporaniu się z częścią kreatur na powierzchni, zeszli pod ziemię, aby uratować swoich towarzyszy i mieszkańców. W końcu trafili do gniazda, gdzie starli się z Królową. Chwilowo udało im się zawrzeć z nią pokój, jednak przypadkowo jeden ze Skoczków znowu wywołał konflikt między Bestią, a Bohaterami. Herosom udało się pokonać Królową i bezpiecznie powrócić na powierzchnię. Drużyna Recon Jednym z aspektów fabuły Hero Factory jest Drużyna Recon, która opierała się na internetowej aplikacji, pozwalającej tworzyć i zamawiać własnych Bohaterów (w ramach projektu LEGO Design byME). Drużyna Recon powstała niedługo po założeniu Fabryki Bohaterów, a jej dowódcą został Merrick Fortis. Głównym jej celem jest badanie zachowań złoczyńców i zrozumienie ich. W tym celu Bohaterowie z Drużyny Recon działają często pod przykrywką. Wkrótce po sukcesie Drużyny Alfa 1 na Quatros, Merrick Fortis opracował pancerz i broń w opraciu o zwierzęce zbroje herosów z Alfa 1. Fortis stworzył swoją własną broń, którą nazwał "Wielofunkcyjną Bronią". Następnie wyruszył wraz z nią na Quatros. Podczas Wielkiej Ucieczki Daniel Rocka ujawnił, że należy do Drużyny Recon, a jego zadaniem było strzeżenie Laski Czarnej Dziury. Zestawy Zestawy (ang. sety) posiadają specyficzną budowę, ponieważ są one przeważnie budowy kulkowej. Oznacza, to, że figurki akcji mają ruchome stawy w ksztalcie kul oraz kości w kształcie litery Y. Część setów ma konstrukcję specyficzną dla serii Technic (głównie pojazdy). W 2010 roku zestawy przypominały bardziej te znane z serii BIONICLE, jednak w 2011 roku wprowadzo nowy system budowy oparty głównie o kości i kulki. W 2014 roku do zestawów dołączane były minifigurki oraz mniejsze figurki potworów. Lista zestawów thumb|Kanister małego zestawu z 2010 roku 2010 Bohaterowie *7164 Preston Stormer *7165 Natalie Breez *7167 William Furno *7168 Dunkan Bulk *7169 Mark Surge *7170 Jimi Stringer Złoczyńcy *7145 Von Nebula *7147 XPlode *7148 Meltdown *7156 Corroder *7157 Thunder *7162 Rotor Pojazdy *7158 Furno Bike *7160 Drop Ship Ekskluzywne *7179 Bulk & Vapour 2011 Bohaterowie *2063 Stormer 2.0 *2065 Furno 2.0 *2067 Evo 2.0 *2068 Nex 2.0 *2141 Surge 2.0 *2142 Breez 2.0 *2143 Rocka 3.0 *2144 Nex 3.0 *2145 Stormer 3.0 *2182 Bulk 3.0 *2183 Stringer 3.0 *2191 Furno 3.0 *2282 Rocka XL Złoczyńcy *2192 Drilldozer *2193 Jetbug *2194 Nitroblast *2231 Waspix *2232 Raw-Jaw *2233 Fangz *2235 Fire Lord *2236 Scorpio *2283 Witch Doctor Inne *66404 Wartościowa Paczka Hero Factory 1 *2856089 Kolekcja Hero Factory 2.0 *2856227 Kolekcja Hero Factory Ogniści Przestępcy *2856228 Kolekcja Hero Factory 2.0 *2856232 Kolekcja Hero Factory Ogniści Przestępcy *66414 Hero Factory Dwupak *4648933 Paczka Akcesoriów 2012 thumb|200px|Zestaw w nowej saszetce - 6202 Rocka Bohaterowie *6200 Evo *6202 Rocka *6217 Surge *6221 Nex *6223 Bulk *6227 Breez *6230 Stormer XL *6282 Stringer *6293 Furno Złoczyńcy *6201 Toxic Reapa *6203 Black Phantom *6216 Jawblade *6218 Splitface *6228 Thornraxx *6222 Core Hunter *6229 XT4 *6231 Speeda Demon *6283 Voltix Promocyjne *4659607 Paczka Promocyjna 2013 Bohaterowie *44000 Furno XL *44002 Rocka *44004 Bulk *44006 Breez *44008 Surge *44010 Stormer *44012 Evo *44014 Jet Rocka Złoczyńcy *44001 Pyrox *44003 Scarox *44005 Bruizer *44007 Ogrum *44009 Dragon Bolt *44011 Frost Beast *44013 Aquagon Promocyjne *40084 Paczka Akcesoriów 2014 Bohaterowie *44015 Łazik Evo *44017 Zamrażająca Maszyna Stormera *44018 Odrzutowa Maszyna Furno *44019 Niewykrywalna Maszyna Rocki *44022 Maszyna XL Evo Bestie (z Bohaterami) *44016 Bestia Jaw kontra Stormer *44020 Bestia Flyer kontra Breez *44021 Bestia Splitter kontra Furno i Evo Inne *853083 Hero Factory Mission Log Book Kombinery thumb|left|100px|Kombiner Lucas Valor Część zestawów z serii Hero Factory może być łączona w kombinery, czyli specjalnie zaprojektowane połączenia zestawów, które tworzą zupełnie nowe figurki. Pierwszym kombinerem był Lucas Valor, którego instrukcja została wydana w 2010 roku. Kolejne kombinery to połączenia Bohaterów 2.0 oraz kombinery Bohaterów 3.0, które łączyły dwie figurki herosów w jedną. W 2012 roku kombinerami były fuzje przeciwstawnych sobie Bohaterów i złoczyńców. Wydano wtedy łącznie 9 instrukcji do kombinerów, w tym dwie dodatkowe do Zmutowanego Robota Przemysłowego oraz Bezimiennego Rekruta. 2013 rok pod względem kombinerów był bardzo podobny, z tym, że łączono Bohatera i bestię kolorystycznie sobie odpowiadających, np. Breez i Ogruma. W roku 2014 opublikowano i promowano cztery kombinery: trzy Maszyny Bojowe (ŁAZIK EVO + ODRZUTOWA MASZYNA FURNO, ZAMRAŻAJĄCA MASZYNA STORMERA + NIEWYKRYWALNA MASZYNA ROCKI oraz kombiner wszystkich Maszyn na pierwszą połowę) i jedną, trójgłową Bestię (BESTIA JAW KONTRA STORMER + BESTIA FLYER KONTRA BREEZ + BESTIA SPLITTER KONTRA FURNO I EVO). Media *''Zobacz osobny artykuł: Media.'' ''Wraz z wydaniem linii Hero Factory, publikowano różne media ją promujące oraz ujawniające jej historię. Jednymi z najważniejszych mediów są: ''Serial Hero Factory (stanowiący podstawę poszczególnych epizodów historii), komiksy, książki oraz gry. Zobacz też *Fabryka Bohaterów *Wszechświat Hero Factory *Postacie *Profesjonalni twórcy Hero Factory Linki zewnętrzne *Artykuł o serii Hero Factory na Legopedii *[http://herofactory.lego.com/pl-pl/default.aspx Polska strona HeroFactory.com] Kategoria:Zestawy